yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing for Equestria Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sing for Equestria Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Yuna: What'd you think, Buster? I call it "The Singing Competition Around Equestria!" Buster Moon: They're perfect, Yuna. Ludwig von Drake: How's it coming down there, Gyro!? Gyro Gearloose: It's doing great, Professor. Ludwig von Drake: Very good. Li'l Nelson, Skylor and Ken will be pleased when they earn their own mechs. Lightning McQueen: I've realized how wrong I was to hurt Princess Celestia's feelings. Can you fix her crown to make it good as new. Gyro Gearloose: Sure, I'll have it fixed and mended in no time. Bill Cipher: At last! At long, long last! The gates between worlds has opened! (laughing evilly) The story continues when Princess Celestia was sobbing, King Solar Flare came to see her. King Solar Flare: Celestia, what's wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Celestia: I was a terrible teacher to Twilight, Father. I have no excuse, especially how Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. Just as Solar Flare comforted her, they heard some some knocking noises. Lightning McQueen: Princess Celestia, do you have a moment? I just wanted to apologize. Princess Celestia: Just let him in. Stygian: Okay. As Lightning came up to Celestia, he took a deep breath and revealing her fixed crown. Lightning McQueen: Your crown was fixed up, Celestia. I'm sorry for taking the mistakes out on you, I didn't really mean it. I was so angry, I didn't know why I've jump into conclusion. Princess Celestia: Apology accepted, Lightning. We all make mistakes sometimes, and Twilight and my sister already forgave me just before we've met. We can't always change the past, but we can learn form our own mistakes and work for a brighter and better future. With that said, that made everyone smiled even Solar Flare. Just then they heard some music, they went down stairs to see what's going on. The Storm King: It's midnight. I've got a trick for Buster Moon. Sorry, Yuna, but we don't want to be dull villains on stage. Buster Moon: Okay, Everyone. Now, it's time for a change of pace. Smiler: Lights out! Buster Moon: (speaking while his head turns left and right) Huh? what the... The Storm King: Right you are, Buster. It's our turn, you know, and with just the right touch. Dark Sombra: This could be quite the place Smiler: Full of wholesome, happy faces Daybreaker: Hanging out The Storm King: Killing time Bill Cipher: Where everyone's a friend of mine Nightmare Moon: Inside this evil joint The Storm King: Every guest gets to the point The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher: This day will live in infamy Daybreaker: The Moon Theater is history The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher: It's our house now All villains: It's our house now Gremlins: It's the fact you can't ignore Weasels: Shut the windows Gremlins: Lock the doors All villains: It's our House now Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs The Fates: Join the rebel-rousing crowd All villains: It's our house now Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly Nightmare Moon: Every evil queen gets due respect Chernabog: Love your work. Quackerjack: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me Queen of Hearts: You've had your fun Card Soldiers: You've made your play The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher: But every koala has his day All villains: It's our house now Flim and Flam: Down and dirty All villains: It's our house now Pirates: Me hearty Hades: What a place for breakin' bread The Fates: Hate your neighbors Queen of Hearts: Off with their heads! All villains: It's our house now The Big Bad Wolf: What a party All villains: Join the fun with no regrets Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed Black Horn: '''I'll bring out the monsters! '''Negaduck: Game over, Yuna! Princess Twivine: Hit the road, Snowdrop! Bill Cipher: Take a hike, chickies! All villains: It's our house now Don't bother comin' back It's our house now With that horror seen, Celestia found Yuna and her friends. Princess Celestia: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: (hugging her niece) I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Princess Yuna: I'm alright. Lightning McQueen: What happened!? Princess Luna: It's the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, they've returned. Hiro: And the Storm King is in league with them. Princess Yuna: Oh no. The Journals are gone! Black Horn: (holding the bag of journals) Looking for these, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: (gasp) Give them back, Black Horn! Black Horn: No can do, Princess! Besides, this Moon Theater is now open for villains only! So if I were you, I would just leave this place and never come here again! But if you refused, then I'll have my Warbeasts to attack you. Soon, We see a pair of Warbeasts guarding the entrance to the moonlight theater as they are growling very menacingly at Yuna, her friends and family. Black Horn: Ta Ta for now, Princess Puma, because me and the others in there are going to start our own show. With that said he closed the doors right behind him, thus locking out Princess Yuna, her family and friends. Princess Yuna: I think I have an idea. With the plan in motion, Lightning and Celestia nodded willing to help. Soon enough, they got the Ninjago Team's mechs, the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V, and make ready. Princess Yuna: Let's do this! Lloyd Garmadon: We got your backs, Yuna! Ken: And with our own mechs too! Unikitty: Time to save the Moon Theater! At the moon theater, the Storm King started hosting the show. The Storm King: Attention, everyone, everypony and every creature, Moon Theater is now under new management! Without further ado, I give you the Dazzlings! At last, the Dazzlings begin singing their tune and cast their spell. :Dazzlings ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :Dazzle ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock this school ::We've thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Blaze and Sonata Dusk ::Shine brighter :Dazzle ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Dazzlings ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Dazzle ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :Dazzlings ::Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands :Dazzlings and students ::Battle! :"Blueberry Cake": I can beat you! :The Dazzlings and students: Battle! :"Cherry Crash": Ha! You wish! :The Dazzlings and students: Battle! :Trixie Lulamoon: I so want this! :The Dazzlings and students: Battle! :"Captain Planet": Not if I get it first! :Dazzlings and students ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :Students ::I'm going out and winning the audition :Dazzlings and students ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! Once the song was over, we got some cheers from the villains. K.A.R.R.: Bravo, Dazzlings! Black Horn: (whistling) Just then, there was a large alicorn magic forcing the villains to be replaced by the good audience to be trapped in cages. It was Princess Yuna and her party, ready to save the Moon Theater. The Friendly Five: We are the terror the flap in the night! We are host of your special stage carrier! Darkwing Duck: I an Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I an Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I an Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I an Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I an Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, assemble! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Your days are over! Bill Cipher: On the contrary, (as he snaps his fingers to summon a bunch of Storm Soldiers) it's yours that is over. The Storm King: ATTACK!!!!! Just as Yuna's friend fought of Storm Army, Yuna secretly took all the Journals from Bill. Princess Yuna: Thanks for giving back the journals! Bill Cipher: Hey! Give them back! Pound Cake: Come and get them, You butt wipe! (raspberries him) Bill Cipher: (turns red when gets angry in breakdown) GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Black Horn: She may got them, Bill Cipher, I can still have the perfect monster to defeat them. Bill Cipher: Then summon it! Black Horn: (casting the spell) With wind the at the deadly cost, what we need is a giant made of frost! With that said, a Frost Giant came in to join the battle. Black Horn: Alright, Frost Giant, freeze those do-gooders in their tracks! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225